


tonight (you're giving darkness)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Community: femslash_kink, Derek's Loft, Desk Sex, F/F, POV Kira Yukimura, Post-Season/Series 04, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she’s with Braeden, Kira embraces the darker side of the pleasure, the mischievous side, the dirty side, keeping the <i>kitsune</i> at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight (you're giving darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash_kink [Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2015](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html) prompt: _Teen Wolf, Braeden/Kira, anal plug._

With Braeden, the dark _kitsune_ doesn’t fight. It doesn’t try to take over. Kira doesn’t know why, at least not all the time—she suspects the darkness comes to her when her body needs lightness the most, when her mind seeks goodness and purity. The trickster never comes when he’s wanted, of course.

And when she’s with Braeden, Kira embraces the darker side of the pleasure, the mischievous side, the dirty side, keeping the _kitsune_ at bay.

“Braeden, _please_ ,” Kira groans, wriggling her ass back. She is bent over the edge of the sturdy desk in Derek’s loft, her bare feet cold on the cement. The plug is a new one—crystal-clear glass, like ice, with three bulbs and a bow-shaped base. It’s a bit bigger than their previous toys—almost four inches in length and an inch and a half at its widest—but Kira knows she can take it. Braeden teases the smallest bulb against Kira’s hole, spreading the lube around, making Kira squirm back into the pressure.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Braeden orders, firm but sweet. “Let me see you.” She has a way of making an order sound like begging, like Kira is the one in control when she’s really anything but.

Kira’s face flames, the tips of her ears and her neck flushing. She rests her head against the desk and reaches back, holding herself apart. The cool air against one of the most intimate parts of her body makes her shudder. Braeden inhales sharply, and Kira can practically _smell_ her girlfriend’s arousal, feel it crackling in the air like electricity.

“Good girl,” Braeden whispers, and squeezes Kira’s ass, helping to hold her open. The plug slips into Kira with little resistance. She’s wet and open with lube, her ass tender and stretched, but there’s no pain. Braeden may be the toughest person Kira knows, but she’s gentle with things that need to be gentled.

“That’s my girl,” Braeden murmurs, hand pressed against the small of Kira’s back. Kira’s sweaty fingers collect dust as she grips the opposite edge of the desk—nobody has occupied the space for months, ever since Derek disappeared. Braeden is the only one with a key.

“Did you lock the door?” Kira is surprised by how breathless she sounds.

Braeden’s hand lands with a sharp smack on Kira’s ass. Kira groans as the plug jostles, sending a wave of sensation throughout her body. “Focus,” Braeden says, voice smoky. She leans down so her lips graze Kira’s ear. “Focus on _me_.”

Kira whips her head up, hair flying back in a tangled arc. But once she’s looking up, taking in the room, Braeden gently shoves her back down so her forehead is braced against the wooden desk, winding her fingers through Kira’s hair to keep her down.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Braeden says, voice laced with genuine awe. She strokes down Kira’s bare thigh, light touch ticklish at the back of Kira’s knee. “Normally, I’d like to see _all_ of you,” she says, her smirk apparent in her voice, “but _god_ , this is hot.”

Kira is bare from the waist down. Her clit presses against the edge of the desk, erring on the side of not enough friction from the bad angle and smooth surface, and her thighs are slick with her own arousal. Lubricant drips between her cheeks and down her legs. She’s still fully dressed above the waist in her tank top and leather jacket, and she’s never felt dirtier, more used and on display for Braeden’s approving gaze.

“Tell me, baby,” Braeden says, landing another stinging blow down on Kira’s ass. Kira whimpers, but won’t cry out—their play has hardly begun. “Do you like the toy I chose for you?”

Kira _does_ , and the thought makes her face heat. They both love giving and receiving anal sex with a strap-on, but that was saved for when they had a lot of down-time, when they could get a hotel room and make love all night without any disturbances. Those times were turning out to be few and far between, so they made do with what could be kept in a purse or jacket pocket.

“Tell me how it feels,” Braeden says, her voice shaking a little, just from looking at Kira’s upturned ass, at the toy inside of her.

“Full,” Kira manages, even though her breath rattles out of her chest and her pulse races. “Fuller than with the other ones.” She clenches once, experimentally, and moans when her muscles tighten around the glass. It sends a bolt of pleasure straight to her cunt, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She squeezes again, and again, until Braeden’s hand comes down once more, stilling her movements.

“We’re not there yet,” Braeden teases, her tone wicked. She reaches down between Kira’s legs and slips two fingers into her wet cunt. Kira spreads her legs wider and arches her back, opening her body to whatever Braeden wants to give her. Braeden’s fingers combined with the pressure of the plug make Kira’s entire body shiver. With her other hand, Braeden slips the plug out into the first bulb is freed, making Kira clench around the narrower girth.

“You know this,” Kira pants, pausing as she wills her body to relax, to hold back her orgasm, “you know this makes me come. You’re _trying_ to make me come.”

Braeden just laughs, and slips the plug out again. She fucks Kira steadily, a one-two rhythm with her fingers in her cunt, curling against her g-spot, and the plug in her ass. “And who says you can’t come, baby? I just said we’re only getting started.” She leans down, pressing a kiss to Kira’s sweaty temple. “So _come_.”

With a hoarse cry, Kira lets go, her body squeezing around Braeden’s fingers and the plug, tightening like a coil, pulling heat and pressure into her body until she comes hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs. Braeden leaves the plug and pulls her fingers slowly out from Kira’s cunt so she can help brace the other girl, whose legs shake like leaves as aftershocks simmer through her body.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Braeden says, tucking Kira’s hair behind her ear, “and really get this party going.”

Kira laughs, breathless and exhilarated. She prefers this sort of wickedness any day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, [this](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-icicles-no-glass-butt-plug-93160.aspx) is the toy Braeden and Kira use.
> 
> Title is from "Molasses" by the Hush Sound.


End file.
